Expanding on PVP Monster Building
In the last PVP monster building 101 guide we explained the basics in building a viable PVP monster. We discussed natures, move-sets, identifying a monsters natural PVP build based on its Base Stats and Move pool, and we looked at abilities. In this PVP Monster building guide we will delve further into some of the things that you should do to set yourself up to be successful in PVP. The ‘Key Points’ Put the correct category of moves on your Monster for its nature. When designing a move pool this standard truth is always in play, Physical Natures equal Physical Moves, Special Moves equal Special Moves and Wall natures equal Status (1000acc moves. To make this a little easier I’ll categorize them for you. Physical: Mirage, Verve, Momentum, Trembling, Endurable, Sedate Special: Wail, Quantum, Mystic, Hallucination, Discreet, Wise, Delicate Wall: Debonair, Discreet, Blockhead, Endurable, Sedate, Wise, Delicate Avoid Recoil Moves It’s never worth. Just don’t use them. That is all Try to Envision how your Monster could be Defeated Unless you’re the first person in MonsterMMORPG to have an unbeatable monster, you need to accept that there is a way to defeat your monster. Acknowledging this, you should try identify how your Monster could be defeated and plan to defend that strategy. For example lets say you own a Stack Sweeper that specializes in evasion. By definition, your Stack Sweeper will rely on Stacking or Raising its evasion for 1-2 turn before attacking. Your enemy, knowing he can’t rely on hitting you (as your Evasion is Raised) might try to use a Status Passer Wall to Bleed, Burn or Poison your monster death. You can counter by using a status clearing move or a health recovering move of some sorts. Of course this is just one example, but you get the point. Plan not only according to your monsters strengths, but also its weaknesses. Make sure your Monsters Accuracy is Safe Accuracy is a HUUUGE issue when it comes to pvp in V2. In Version 2 the accuracy of high base Power moves is down as low as 50% in some cases, walls have a lot more accuracy decreasing moves than they did, and abilities that decrease your accuracy, Cautious and Berserker, are among the random abilities you might find when facing any new wild Monster. I know that sounds daunting, but have no fear, countering accuracy issues is very doable. You can increase your accuracy with moves, find a monster with accuracy increasing abilities, use a stat resetting move to restore your accuracy if its lowered, use the held item called accuracy weapon or you can use high accuracy moves. Protect your Best Monsters Protect your best monsters by designing your PVP team around them. This is more of a “use your discretion” kinda thing, but there are some common pvp team templates that can be used. They are... If your best monster is a Stack Sweeper: 1 De-Buff Wall, 2 Status Passer Walls, 2 Stack Sweepers, 1 glass Cannon If your best monster is a Glass Cannon: 2 De-Buff Walls, 2 Status Walls, 1 Bulky Stack Sweeper, 1 Glass Cannon If your best monster is a Status Wall: 1 Wall with the ability Perfect Body, 1 Stack Sweeper, 1 Debuff Wall, 2 Status Walls, 1 Glass Cannon Give your Monsters Held Items This sections gonna be pretty short. There are only a few PVP viable held items to give to your monsters in battle. They are... Elemental Orbs - Recovers 10% health to a Monster that is of the same elemental type as the orb. Elemental Crystals - Increases the base power of moves of the same elemental type by 25% Razor Claw - Increases the holder’s physical category moves base power by 30% Speed Armor - Increases the holders Stat 15% Evasion Armor - Increases holding Monsters evasion Stat by 15% Accuracy Armor - Increases holding monsters accuracy by 15% TP Train your Monsters Correctly TP (trainer points) training your monsters for PVP is very simple. You want to increase your monsters strengths based on its nature. You get 799 TPs total and 400 total in a single stat. That means at 4 stat points every 10 TPs, you have the ability to increase two of your monsters stats by 160 stat points each or you can distribute the TPs among more than two stats. Here are some examples of common TP distribution based on nature to give you an idea of what I mean. Mirage -- + 4 Attack, +1 Defense, +1 Special Defense Common TPs based on this Nature 400 TPs Attack, 200 TPs Defense, 200 TPs Special Defense Debonair -- +4 Health Points, +3 Defense, +3 Special Defense Common TPs based on this Nature 200 TPs HP, 300 TPs Defense, 300 TPs Special Defense See what I mean? Easy. Just look at what the nature boosts and TP train accordingly. For a more detailed explanation of how TP training works click here Well thats it for now! Good luck Monster Trainer!